In order to be more convenient, lightweight, smaller in volume, and more humane, input methods of many information products have transformed from traditional devices, such as keyboard or mouse, to touch devices. The touch devices may be assembled on a variety of flat panel displays, so that the flat panel displays may have both the functionalities of displaying image and inputting operational information.
In terms of the conventional touch devices, a capacitive touch panel and a resistive touch panel are the most common. The capacitive touch panel may be manufactured by adopting a monolayer substrate, which is quit helpful in regards to a product thinning. Moreover, users may perform touch control operations by just gently touching a surface of the capacitive touch panel, thereby providing the capacitive touch panel with even more attention.